


Blood Stains

by DaichiWithHat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Be gentle, First work - Freeform, M/M, i really have no idea whatsoever, pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaichiWithHat/pseuds/DaichiWithHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one in the house noticed when the man climbed through the window.</p><p>No one in the house noticed when the man hid in the closet until Tsukishima was busy</p><p>No one in the house noticed when the man took anything valuable lying around.</p><p>But everyone in the house noticed him when he opened the door to Tadashi's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Stains

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle pls

Tsukishima was sitting down on Yamaguchi's bed when he heard a clanking sound coming from downstairs, he just assumed that Yamaguchi's parents were back. Yamaguchi wondered why Tsukishima looks so distracted when he was here to do homework, but he just thought that he was day-dreaming so he let him be.

"I'm going to get a drink of water from downstairs" said Tsukishima "Do you want anything?" he continued.

"Nah, i'm fine" replied Yamaguchi

Tsukishima left the room and went downstairs and when he say the driveway was empty he began to wonder again about the clanking sound form earlier. He dismissed it as his own imagination and went to get his drink, while he was getting a glass out the cupboard he failed to notice the man with a backpack slowly creeping up the stairs towards Yamaguchi's room.

Yamaguchi turned round when he heard his door opening only to not see Tsukishima but to see a man he'd never seen in his life, the man lunged for him making a grab for his neck. Yamaguchi had several thousand thoughts flying through his mind as he tried to push the man off him. Where was Tsukki? Who is this man? Why is he here?

Tsukishima heard shouting from Yamaguchi's room, he wondered why he was shouting but it was probably important so he started walking up the stairs and then he saw a man on top of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi kicked and screamed but no one came, not even Tsukki, he had hoped that Tsukki would come to his rescue but it would appear not. Tsukishima ran back downstairs and fumbled about trying to get a knife out of the drawer, like hell he would let this man hurt his Tadashi. He ran up the stairs but when he got to Yamaguchi's room he was welcomed by a very undesirable sight, the man had his hand up Yamaguchi's shirt and Yamaguchi was crying.

"Hey you!" Tsukishima yelled "Get the fuck off him!"

Tsukishima ran forward with the knife and was about to slvsh the bastard but at the last second the man rolled sideways and almost made Tsukishima hit Yamaguchi, he jerked back in an instant and lost his footing and fell on his back. "Great" he thought, as he tightened his grip around the knife he realised that he wasn't holding the knife and that it was on the floor.

"Well, shit" mumbled Tsukishima as he reached for the knife but all of a sudden it was picked up off the floor and was coming towards him and then.. nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
